The Trouble with Children's Aid
by DarkwingFan
Summary: Gosalyn is a troublemaker...so much so that the school has called in the St.Canard Children's Aid in to investigate into Gosalyn Mallard's home life. Will they find out who Gosalyn's Dad really is? Will they find the house a broken home? CONCLUSION!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! DarkwingFan with another story...this time poor Gosalyn is in the center of it all.

What else is new with me huh?

Anyway...I call it,

The Trouble with Children's Aid!

It was another day of school for one nine year old girl by the name of Gosalyn Mallard.

Unlike most girls her age, she was a tomboy.

Never dressed up in fancy dresses and never wore any kind of makeup like all her other classmates.

Her alarm was frantically going off, screaming for her to get up.

"Gosalyn...time to wake up. You've got school." Drake Mallard called from the stairs.

Gosalyn turned to her side and tried to go back to sleep...kind of hard when you have the alarm clock buzzing in your ear constantly.

She turned off the alarm and hit the pillow once again.

Although going back to sleep would have to wait as Drake came marching into the room.

"Come on Gos...you're going to be late for school." he said to her as he pulled the covers off her bed.

"I don't wanna!" Gosalyn muttered as she tried to throw the blankets back on her.

"It's not a case of rather or not you don't wanna...it's a case of ya havta. Now get up!"

Gosalyn sat up in her bed and watched as her father left the room the way he came in, marching.

"Why can't I state just one time that I'm sick and have the feelings to back it up!" she groaned as she stepped out of bed and walked over to her dresser.

Grabbing her hairbrush, she started fixing her tangled up hair style and placed it into two pig tails.

Then she went downstairs to have her breakfast.

"Morning Gosalyn." Launchpad replied sleeply as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Launchpad." Gosalyn grumbled her usual reply as she pulled out a bowl from the cupboard and fixed up some frosty O's.

"My...aren't we cheerful this morning." Drake said as Gosalyn sat down and started wolfing down the cereal.

"Well, some of us aren't really morning people Dad." Gosalyn retorted with her mouth full.

Drake sighed as he watched his little girl scarf down the cereal.

It wasn't really good table manners...but what else could he do?

Drake was a single parent with no experience but he was doing his best.

He took the poor child into his home after spending nearly a year in the oprhanage and did his best to raise her properly.

If giving the oppotunity, he would probably give that child the whole world if he could just to make her happy.

She finished the bowl and went into the living room to watch a little bit of cartoons before leaving.

Most of the programs on first thing in the morning were either news or shows intended for babies.

Gosalyn flipped through them all until she finally found something decent to watch.

Drake came in from the kitchen to spend some time with his daughter before he had to send her off.

When the program was over, Gosalyn threw her bookbag over her shoulders, kissed her father goodbye and left the house.

She looked over to her right and saw her neighbour Honker also doing the same thing.

"Hey Honker...wait for me!!" Gosalyn called as she ran over to him.

They both walked to school together.

"Morning Gosalyn...are you ready for another day or learning?" Honker asked his best friend.

"Well...I'd rather spend another day playing and watching TV but...education is more important. Why cant I for once wake up feeling sick or something?"

As usual, Honker just tuned out Gosalyn's complaning of school and her father's rules and other things that sort of ticked her off in the mornings.

Everyday was the same old thing...

It was the slowest day in St.Canard Elementary School in Gosalyn's mind as she sat in Mr.Leopard's history class looking at the clock on the wall.

It seemed as if the clock stayed exactly at 1:00 in the afternoon.

"I'd give anything to get out of this boring class." Gosalyn muttered to herself...fighting off the feeling of figute.

Suddenly the P.A. system rang to life and a loud squeel went through the classroom, making all the kids cover their ears before it stopped.

"Oh man...we've got to get this thing fixed. Geeze." Principal Farnsworth muttered, not realizing she was speaking over the mic. "Would Gosalyn Mallard please report to my office...Gosalyn Mallard, report to my office imedieately."

All the class started to make oooohhhhing sounds as Gosalyn got up from her desk and walked towards the door.

"Alright now class settle down." Mr.Leopard stated as he continued his lesson.

Gosalyn wondered what it was she did now as she walked down the dreaded hallway to Principal Farnsworth's office.

She carefully opened the door to find two females sitting in the office.

The one female she didn't even reconized.

"You wanted to see me Principal Farnsworth?" She asked in a very nervous tone.

"Yes I did, Gosalyn. Close the door and have a seat." The Principal offered.

Gosalyn did as she was told and sat down beside the unknown woman.

The two were enjoying a plater of cheese and crackers.

Gosalyn took a piece of cheese and started eating.

"Gosalyn...I've called you in here to meet a very special person. This is Susie Canaryton. She's from the St.Canard Children's Aid society."

"Children's Aid Society? What the heck is that?" Gosalyn asked out loud.

"The Children's Aid Society Gosalyn is a organization that helps Children in need who maybe in trouble. We care for the child's welfare." Susie explained.

"So why are you here?" Gosalyn wondered...now fearing the worst.

"Gos...I'm here to ask you some questions. Is that OK? Can we go somewhere's private to talk?"

"Yeah..sure. I guess."

"Good. Mrs.Farnsworth...is there a room not occupied that we can go to have a talk in private?"

"Yes Mrs.Canaryton. Follow me."

Principal Farnsworth, Susie Canaryton and Gosalyn Mallard headed down the hallway towards the nurses room.

The Principal turned on the light and checked to see if the room was empty.

"Here you are. Is there anything else I could get you before I go?"

"No. Thank you anyway Principal Farnsworth. Come on Gosalyn."

Gosalyn walked into the room and Susie closed the door behind her.

"Have a seat."

Gosalyn took a seat in a chair that spins around while Susie took one of the normal seats.

"Ok...Gosalyn Mallard, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions here Gos...if you don't feel comfortable with one of them, you don't have to answer it Ok sweetie? I'm not here to scare you...I'm here to help you. Understand?"

Gosalyn nodded.

"Alright hon. Now...let me explain why I'am here this afternoon. We received a phone call from your school asking us to do a background check on a certain student which is mainly you Gosalyn. According to your Principal...you have quite a record of bad behaviour, playing baseball in the hallway...being disruptive in class...very alienated from the other students. It says here that you only have one friend right?"

Gosalyn nodded. "Honker. He lives right next door to me."

"Honker is a male duck is that right?"

Gosalyn nodded again...wondering in her mind where all of this is going.

"Do you have any friends who are female Gos?"

"Not really...nobody wants to hang out with me."

Susie took out her pen and started making notes.

"Why do you think that Gosalyn?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm not girlie enough for them I guess."

Another note was made.

"Tell me Gosalyn...what's it like at home? Do your parents get along?"

"Yeah..."

"Who do you live with? Do you live with a mother and father or just one parent?"

"Just my father, and his friend."

"Hmm-mmm. I see. And who's your father's friend? Is it a girlfriend, room-mate?"

"More like a room-mate."

Susie continued writing on her note book.

"Male or female?"

"Male...why do you want to know?"

"Just curious Gos. No need to worry. Now...Gosalyn, is everything well in the home? Does your father hit you?"

"OF COURSE NOT! He would never hit me."

That question sent off an alarm in Gosalyn's head telling her something was terrably wrong here.

"What about this room-mate of his? Does he do things to you that you don't want to do?"

"Like what?"

"Well...does he make you do sexual acts for him? Pulls out his privates and makes you touch him and stuff?"

"No..." Gosalyn quickly answered, maybe a little too quick cause that caused Susie's face to look at her like she was lying.

"We're only here to investigate honey...alright. Don't be alarmed. Even if this case is a false alarm we have to make sure it isn't real. Your welfare could be at stake and we want to make sure you are in a good home."  
"Well...I don't care what you think...I'am in a very good home. My Dad doesn't hit me...he yells at me sometimes and that's it. Launchpad doesn't make me do anything sexual. Are you happy now that you know? Can I go back to class now?"

Susie nodded as Gosalyn stormed out of the room.

"It was nice meeting you Gosalyn." She called out.

Seeing as the history class was over, Gosalyn went to her next class...Miss.Panda's Math class, the last class of the day.

All the class was busy working on the multipule table when Gosalyn walked in.

"So nice of you to join us Miss.Mallard. Honker already told me. Have a seat and start working on your mutiple table."

Gosalyn took the sheet of paper and sat down at her desk beside Honker.

"Here, Gosalyn...I brought your book bag with me." Honker whispered to her.

"Thanks Honk."

"So...what did the Principal want this time?"

"Just to hassle me."

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHH." Miss. Panda hissed.

"I'll tell you more after school."

The bell rang, signalling another day over as Gosalyn and Honker walked home together.

"So, what really happened in Principal Farnsworth's office?" Honker asked. "You looked pretty pale when you came back into math class."

"You'll never guess what Principal Farnsworth did to me Honk...she called the St.Canard Children's Aid Society on me!"

"Children's Aid? FOR WHAT?"

"She now thinks that due to my misbehavial record that things aren't well in the Mallard home. That I'm getting sexual abuse and neglect in the home. Why can't the schools stay out of other people's business? It's not like I come to school full of bruises and cuts and come up with excuses all the time like what's her name's!!! Marline Hampton. Her parents I'm sure abuse her...why can't they go after her instead of me. That's the kind of child they should be looking for. I've got a perfect home."

Honker could tell Gosalyn was quite upset about the day's events.

He knew Children's Aid all too well.

The reason...?

"Gos...I know how you feel! We too have to deal with the Children's Aid."

"Why? Your family is so perfect. Well...besides Tank that is."

"Yeah...that's the whole point. Due to the fact that Tank is a bully in school, they, the School board that is, they thought that there was some abuse going on in the home to cause Tank to act the way he does. It all started when Tank was in Grade 1. He pushed this little girl off a swing and broke her leg. School called Children's Aid and they've been with us since."

"All because Tank was bulling way too much?"

Honker nodded.

"So why do they suspect that I'm being abused in MY home? My Dad never hit me and he would never dream of doing it either. He yells at me sometimes and that's it. I don't call yelling a form of abuse."

They walked down the street of Avien Way towards their houses, 537 and 539.

"Hey...who's car is that?" Honker asked as he neared the Mallard's house.

"I don't know Honk, but I've got a bad feeling about this. Mind if I stay with you for a few hours...til she leaves?"

"Sure...come on."

They went over to the Muddlefoots and began playing.

Come sundown the vehicle started to leave.

"Good. She's going! I knew it was her." Gosalyn said as she looked out the window from Honker's bedroom.

"Who?"

"Susie Canaryton. My Social worker. She just doesn't know how to stay out of other people's business. Well...I've gotta go home now before my Dad flips. It's getting late. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Gosalyn." said Honker from his bedroom.

"Bye Mr.and Mrs. Muddlefoot." Gosalyn called as she neared the door.

"Bye Gossarooni." Said Herb.

"Bubbeye Gosalyn...so nice having you over for dinner." said Binky.

"Thanks." Gosalyn said before she left the house and ran over to her own.

"Gosalyn...is that you honey?" Drake called from the kitchen.

"Yeah...I already ate at the Muddlefoots house. Don't bother making dinner."

Drake came out of the kitchen and gave his daughter a great big hug.

"Gos...we need to talk."

"Why...what's going on?" Gos asked...panic quickly entering her voice.

"Let's go somewhere's private...like say..Darkwing Tower?"

"Sure Dad...but why can't we talk here?"

They both sat on the twin blue chairs and spun off towards Darkwing Tower.

Once there, Drake changed into his purple costume then took Gosalyn to his office, closing the door behind him.

"What's all this about Dad?" Gosalyn asked.

"Sit." was all Darkwing had to say.

Gosalyn quickly sat down at her father's desk.

"Gos...somebody by the name of Susie Canaryton from the St.Canard Children's Aid Society came to see me today. She told me that she had a talk with you. Is that right?"

Gosalyn nodded, not wanting to say a word.

"What in God's name was she asking you that made her so suspicious? She even eyed Launchpad like he was a sexual predator."

"She asked me things about my home life...was it good, stuff like that."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth Dad. She kept asking me questions...very personal questions about my life and I just don't know what to make of all this. She was asking me things like...does your father ever hit you and does your father's room-mate make you perform sexual acts and stuff like that. I was scared, Daddy. I told her no to all those questions." Gosalyn started to cry.

"Who made the call to have them come in and investigate you?"

"Principal Farnsworth."

Darkwing closed his eyes and sighed.

He knew this was something the school was involved in.

Sometimes he wondered if the school board went a little too far to ensure a child's welfare and safety, even if it meant to get their noses in other people's business that doesn't belong.

Now he, Launchpad and Gosalyn were one of those business.

"Gosalyn...what ever happens...you'll probably get a visit from her again someday. You tell her that there is nothing...and I MEAN NOTHING Wrong with the Mallard family. You tell that Children's Aid Society to go after Children who REALLY DO have a BROKEN FAMILY and to leave us alone! I'm a perfect Father. I don't hit you, or neglect you in anyway..." Darkwing had to really think about that..."Alright...there are times where I neglect you, but it's only for a short time. JUST DON'T TELL SUSIE ABOUT THAT. THEN THEY REALLY BE ON OUT TAILFEATHERS. Neglect is under the the law's act. Children's Aid finds out that I leave you alone in the house all night they will take you away in a snap of a finger. This is what they are looking for...they see you as suspious. No friends...no social life...a very bad behaviour record...all of these point to imedieate troubles in the home and that's why the school gets in contact with Children's Aid to investigate further. The school can't do it cause they have no rights. Children's Aid is funded by the government and they have a say in what these guys can and cannot do. If they feel the child is endangered, they will come in with a warant and take the child away. Sometimes I give them credit where credit is due...some children deserve to be put in better care. But when they faulsey accuse you of being a bad parent...don't go there with me. So when Susie comes again for her annual visit, just tell her that everything is fine and that there is nothing to worry about. Ok Honey? Hopefully this will all blow over."

"I hope so Daddy...I love you so much. I don't want to be taken away because you have been deamed unfit."

"Gos...nobody is going to label Darkwing Duck as UNFIT. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN'S AID!!!"

End of Part 1.

A note from DarkwingFan: I decided to make this into a series of events. Don't get me wrong...I do agree that Children's Aid or the Department of Social and Human Services do good for the most part with kids who's parents ARE abusing them or neglect them. But sometimes though you do have to question them when they get their noses stuck in other people's businesses that don't belong.

There are kids out there who have trouble making friends, and have a hard time fitting into society but that doesn't mean we should label them by saying the child is being sexually abused or hit by their parents. That is just wrong to say the least! I dealt with that myself growing up...being faulsy accused of being in a broken home when it really wasn't a broken home to begin with!

Thanks to the Children's Aid...they more less made my home broken!

Anyway...find out what happens to Gosalyn in the next Chapter when her so-called 'Social Worker' probes ever deeper into the Mallard's life.

Will Susie Canaryton find out Drake's deep dark secret as Darkwing Duck?

Will Gosalyn slip up by saying something right out of text?

Find out in chapter 2 of The Trouble with Children's Aid!


	2. Why can't they just go away?

The Trouble with Children's Aid

"But Dad...I don't want to go to School today. What if that Susie Canaryton shows up?" Gosalyn asked from the stairwell.

"Gos...Children's Aid will only make their investigation more and more worse if you stop showing up for school. You see honey...they are looking for signs that make me an unfit parent. If you don't show up then they'll be thinking...alright, so Mr.Mallard isn't sending his daughter to school. I wonder why? You want them to start looking for those signs?" Drake asked.

"No...I want to get rid of them. I'd like to know exactly what I did to make Children's Aid notice me and see me as an abused kid. I'm not being abused, sexually or otherwise. I'm not in a broken home like they think I'am. I love you and I love Launchpad. Launchpad is like a big brother to me, but they see it as him being a child molester or something."

"Well, when you see your social worker again...why don't you ask them why you chose me out of a million children in the school? What did I do wrong? Ask them that!"

Gosalyn wiped the tears off her face and gave her father a hug.

"Please don't let them take me away Daddy. I love you too much!"

"I love you too Gosalyn...and don't worry...nobody's going to take you away from me. Alright kiddo? Now get ready. You don't want to go to school looking like that now do you? Your hair all messed up, shirt all wrinkled."

Gosalyn went up to her room and closed the door to get into some clean clothes and fixed up her hair.

Then she grabbed her book bag and headed off for another day of school.

"Morning Gosalyn...did your Dad ask you what was going on with that suspicious woman last night?" Honker asked as he joined Gosalyn on the sidewalk.

"Yeah...I told him all about Children's Aid being involved and such. I told him they were asking me all kinds of scary questions about being abused and neglected. I then told him that I said no to all those questions. I even told him that they had the audacity to pin Launchpad as a child molester cause while she was there she kept giving poor Launchpad the evil eye."

"Yeowch. Well...once they know that the Mallards household is a nice, warm and gentle evironment...then maybe they will leave you alone. That's what they did with us. Tank still goes to the Children's Aid office for bully counciling and that's it. Before they tried to deem Mom and Dad as unfit parents and even went as far as taking Tank away. This was in the second grade. Tank was called to the office and they took him away from the school."

"What right did they have to do that?"

"They had no right Gosalyn...they had no parent consent to do it. They forged it!"

"Forged it? How?"

"They can be pretty clever when they want to be Gosalyn just to make sure you are safe. They made up a letter stating that yes...they admit to being unfit parents and that Tank should be taken into Orphanage custody until some hearing. Mom and Dad heard about that and went to the office to take back their son...police got involved and everything. It was pretty nasty. But they did manage to get Tank back after proving that they didn't write the note."

"You don't think they could do that to me...would they Honk?"

"They might...just becareful what you say around them. One word out of text and it's curtains for your Dad. Sometimes they can even play with your mind to get you to say anything that you didn't mean to say to begin with."

"Whoa...who do these guys think they are, Children's Police?"

They arrived at school and noticed that car that was sitting in the Mallard's driveway the other night.

"Oh no...Susie Canaryton is here." Gosalyn muttered as she went into the school.

Principal Farnsworth was standing right next to the doors as Gosalyn entered. "Morning Gosalyn...you mind stepping into my office for a moment?"

"But I got to get to class or they will deem me absent."

"Don't worry Gosalyn...I'll send you to class with a note explaning why you were late. Now come."

Gosalyn walked into the principal's office to see Susie Canaryton sitting at the desk.

"Well, good morning sunshine and how are we this morning?" she asked cheerfully as she could.

"Gosalyn, you remember Susie Canaryton?" Principal Farnsworth asked as she retook her seat at her desk.

"Yes..." Gosalyn muttered, not sounding too happy.

"Oh...you don't sound happy today sweetie? Something wrong at home?"

"No!"

"Gos...I was wondering if we could talk in private? Just for a few minutes? I promise it won't take long!"

Gosalyn let out a sigh as she and Susie went into the room they were in the last time they met.

"Come on Gossy...I can tell you are an unhappy litle girl here. You can tell me if something is wrong! I won't judge you."

"There's nothing wrong at home...alright? Why are you here? Why are you messing with my business? I told you everything the last time that there is nothing wrong at home. My Dad never hits me and Launchpad has never laid a hand on me...sexually or otherwise. So why are you doing this?" Gosalyn asked...on the brink of tears.

"Honey...listen to me, I'm not trying to frighten you. I just care about your welfare. That's why I'm here to help you."  
"Well I don't need your help...I'm fine. We're all fine. I'm not some kid who lives in a broken home with parents who don't give a damn about me. If you want some child who's being abused for real...go to Marline Hampton. She's always coming to school with bruises and marks on her face. I don't come to school with bruises and marks. Sure...I maybe a problem child, but that's only because I have a lot of spirit. Or maybe as these so-called scientists like to call A.D.D but I do NOT live in a broken home. Got it? Can I go now? Learning is more important than sitting here talking to the likes of you."

"Gosalyn...why are you so angry?"

"Because...I far as I'm concerned, you are sticking your nose in business that it doesn't belong in. I don't know why the school has called you to come interview me and quite frankly...I don't care. I want you to stay out of my life and my Dad's."

With that said, Gosalyn left the room and stormed off to class.

Susie went to have a word with the Principal.

"The audacity of those guys. They seriously think that I live in some broken home and want to change my life forever. They think they are doing what is right for the child but seriously...they just don't!" Gosalyn said as she and Honker shared lunch together on the playground during recess.

"I understand if the child is in a broken home and is always abused and such but me...what did I do and say to get this kind of punishment?"

Principal Farnsworth came out of the school and walked over to where the two kids were sitting.

"Gosalyn Mallard. Could you come with me please?" She asked sternly.

"Well...there goes lunch...see you in class Honk!"

Gosalyn followed the principal back to her office and sat down at the desk.

"You mind explaining your actions this morning to Susie Canaryton?" Principal Farnsworth asked.

"I think you should answer me this question...why on earth would you call the Children's Aid on me anyway? What did I do? What did I say? Is it because I'm misbehaving too many times? If it is I can try and change. Just don't have them take me away from my Dad. He doesn't deserve to be treated with this punishment just because I can't control my actions."

"Gosalyn honey...It goes much more deeper than that. We believe that your home isn't stable. You constantly get in trouble and we all are wondering just what is going on behind closed doors of the Mallard household."

'Well it's really none of your business Principal Farnsworth.' Gosalyn wanted to say...but said it out loud in her head.

"Gosalyn...please understand that we're not trying to scare you...we're just doing what's right for you and your welfare...Alright sweetie? Susie Canaryton will come see you again next week...after she does a through investigation at the Mallard home."

Gosalyn's eyes went wide...somehow she had to call home to warn her Father of the sudden investigation.

"Can I go now?"

Principal Farnsworth nodded and Gosalyn quickly ran out of the office.

She ran up to the secretary and asked to use the phone.

"Sure Gos...for what purpose?" the secretary asked.

"I want to talk to my Dad...it's important."

"Couldn't this wait til you get home?"

Gosalyn shook her head no..."Please?"

The Secretary gave her the phone and Gosalyn quickly dialed the number.

"Hello, Mallard Residents. Launchpad speaking!" Launchpad picked up.

"Launchpad...where's Dad? I need to talk to him now...It's urgent."

"Ah...your father is in bed sleeping right now. What do you want to tell him."

"Children's Aid is going to do a through investigation at our house. They're trying to find reasons to take me away."

Drake came up from behind Launchpad. "Who is it LP?"

"Oh Drake...it's Gosalyn. She said something about Children's Aid coming to do a through investigation here?"

"WHAT? Give me that phone? Gosalyn honey...are you there?"

"Dad...yeah!"

"What's all this talk about Children's Aid doing a through investigation at our house?"

"I don't know Dad...Principal Farnsworth just told me that my Social Worker will meet with me again shortly after she does a through investigation. Daddy...I'm scared."  
"Did you tell them the truth?" Drake asked.  
"Yeah...In fact I sort of blew my top this morning at her. She was already here waiting for me when I arrived at school. Then my principal asked me why I blew up at her and I asked her why they called Children's Aid on me...she told me that they suspect that our home is 'Unstable."

"That's riduliculous. Our house and home are stable. Alright...Gos, thanks for the warning honey. We'll see you when you get home."

"Bye Dad. I love you."

"Love you too sport. Bye."

Gosalyn hung up the phone and left the office.

Will Susie Canaryton find one thing WRONG with the Mallards?

Find out in Chapter 3.


	3. Caught in the act Darkwing!

Hey guys...so glad you're all enjoying this story. Let's review what has happened so far...shall we?

It was another typical school day for Gosalyn...GO FIGURE! and as always was called up to the Principal's office. Most likely another punishment, her classmates go wild as Gosalyn leaves.

Going over the same old routine, Gosalyn timidly opened the door to Principal Farnsworth's office and found something a little bit different.

SUSIE CANARYTON of the St.Canard Children's Aid Society has come to interview our favorite troublemaker. After learning this mysterious woman's occupation, of course she's a little bit scared.

Fearing the orphanage is what's next for her, she lashes out at the woman and leaves...causing the Social Worker to be twice more aware of Gosalyn's home life. It also prompts a suprise investigation of the Mallard's household.

Now that we're all up to date...I now bring to you the third installment of:

The Trouble with Children's Aid!

It was a Saturday afternoon when there was a knock on the Mallard's door.

Drake quickly got up to answer it.

"Good Afternoon Mr.Mallard...you remember me? Susie Canaryton of the St.Canard Children's Aid Society?"

"Yes Susie come on in...what brings you here on this fine afternoon." Drake answered as he shut the door, but no sooner than he began to close it...a couple of police officers barged in as well. "What is the meaning of this? Do you have a warrant to do this?"

"Indeed we have Mr.Mallard. Where's Gosalyn?" Susie asked him.

"She's over at Honker's house..." Drake started as Susie started for the door.

Drake knew all too well what her intentions were..."Oh NO you don't. You don't have any authority once so ever to come in here and take my little girl away. You have no rights."

"I just want to talk with her while the police here do a little investigating into your background. Boys."

With those orders, the police officers started tearing through the whole house while Susie went next door to the Muddlefoots.

"G-g-g-Gosalyn...I think maybe you should head outside. That S-s-s-s-s-Susie Canaryton is heading for our door." Honker studdered as Gosalyn looked out the window.

"Darn her! What does she want now? Even on the weekends I can't get away."

"I'll stall her while you head out the back door...alright Gosalyn. Go!"

Gosalyn quickly ran out the back door while Honker answered the front.

Thank goodness the Muddlefoots weren't home at the time.

As Gosalyn got nearer to the house, she could hear commotion from inside and her father nearly having a heart attack.

Quickly, she went into the house to find several police officers literally tearing up the house looking for possible clues.

She ran over to her Dad for protection.

"Daddy, what's happening? Why are these officers tearing apart the house?" She asked, nearly crying.

"They're doing their investigation honey. Listen...do Daddy a great big favor and go upstairs to your room. Alright? Don't come down until I say...got it?"

Gosalyn nodded and rushed up the stairs but she didn't get very far as Susie came back.

"Gosalyn honey...there you are."

Drake urged her to keep going up the stairs.

Instead she came right back down the stairs again.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked...on the brink of tears.

All this stuff was tearing her apart, deeply.

"There, there honey...we just want to know for your sake...alright sweetie? There is nothing to worry about." Susie assured the child, embracing her.

"You see what you are doing to her? You are to blame for all of this. She was a very happy child until you came along." Drake said, looking down at his innocent little girl who was once so full of cheerfulness and life.

Now she was afraid...more so than any criminal combined.

Not even Darkwing Duck could protect her from this new formed evil.

There was nothing left of the house as it was now in ruins thanks to the police rummaging through everything.

Of course they found nothing.

"Now...if you are all completely done destroying my house...you mind leaving and leaving my daughter alone. She is NOT being abused in this house...nor will she ever be. By me or Launchpad. GOT IT? GOOD!" Drake slammed the door shut in Susie's face...a very bad mistake on his part as it just made him look like a very bad parent...his mood swings! The way he loses his temper easily...

She quickly made her way back to her vehicle and pulled out her briefcase.

Opening it up, she took out the first file that was piled inside.

She wrote down some vittle notes about his attitude then placed it back in her briefcase and drove away...

Later that night Drake Mallard came downstairs dressed in his Darkwing Duck outfit.

"Thank goodness nobody saw this baby." He said as he walked over to the chairs. "All set LP?"  
Launchpad just got finished fixing up the living room again and set up Basil the statue.

"Just about DW. There we are...let's see if it works." Launchpad said as he hit the head of the statue.

Sure enough the chairs spun wildly.

"Heh, heh...what did I tell you DW...Good as new. Ready to go to Darkwing Tower?"

"I sure Am Lp...but first...Gosalyn honey..come along!"

Gosalyn came running down the stairs and sat on the chair.

"WHAT? You're bringing Gosalyn along for the ride DW?"

"Yeah...I can't risk having Gosalyn taken away while I'm not here. You saw what nearly happened this afternoon right? That...thing almost took away my baby girl today. That's why her and along with nearly six cops ran in and started trashing the place. For now on...I'm taking Gosalyn where ever I go."

They all sat down on the chairs and spun towards Darkwing Tower.

The night air was very cool to say the least as Darkwing drove the Ratcatcher through the streets of St.Canard with Launchpad and Gosalyn sitting in the sidecar.

They drove down the main street without a care in the world, trying to clear their minds of the day's events.

Unfortunetly they didn't even notice a very familiar car sitting on the main street as well.

Susie Canaryton was in the front seat waiting and watching some other family she was involved in when the motorcycle zoomed passed.

She could have sworn Gosalyn Mallard was in the side car.

She quickly took out her binoculars and took a closer look at the passagers in the side car.

She recognized Launchpad and Gosalyn but who was the baffoon dressed in that purple cape?  
"It can't be?" She said to herself as her attention was now pulled away from the family she was spying on.

Putting away their file, she pulled out the other file she had earlier on and placed it on top of her briefcase.

Then putting the vehicle into drive, she slowly followed the motorcycle at a distance.

They drove on for miles until they stopped at the St.Canard Pier and walking out to the center.

Susie got out of her car and slowly followed them...keeping her distance and hoping one of them would speak.

She had a hunch that this costumed clown looked awfully familiar to her somehow.

She waiting and listened in as the threesome started a conversation.

"Daddy...what do you think is going to happen if...Susie decides that I'm not safe in this family and takes...me...away?" Gosalyn asked, bursting out into tears.

"Gos...nobody is going to take you away from me...Understand me honey...Nobody is going to take you away." Darkwing answered as they both hugged.

Susie's mouth dropped when she heard the voice...it sounded so much like Drake Mallard's.

All she needed was a little bit more proof that it was him.

"DW...you know Children's Aid can do almost anything to get what they want right?"

"I don't give a damn about that Launchpad. Children's Aid can kiss my big, white tail feathers!"

"BUSTED." Susie stated as she walked back to her car and quickly drove off.

When she was clearly out of view, she pulled over...picked up the file that was on the briefcase and opened it.

Inside was a paper with a picture of Gosalyn and Drake paperclipped to the rest of the file and info about the girl's father.

Then she wrote down some vital information about Drake Mallard being Darkwing Duck and how much bad influence he was on the child, then opened her briefcase once more to take out a stamp and pad.

She then placed the file onto the case and stamped out...UNFIT PARENT! TAKE ACTION IMEDIEATELY!!!!!!

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL DRAKE "DARKWING DUCK" MALLARD. Tomorrow will be your last day with her."


	4. The attempted Kidnapping

Hey Darkwing fans in all of St.Canard and other places of life...(HAHAHAHAHA) funny I know.

Thanks to you all for the nice reviews I've been getting. Everyone just can't get enough of DarkwingFan...anyway. Enough chit-chat from me. It's time to get back to:

The Trouble with Children's Aid.

Gosalyn woke up feeling really sick to her stomach that Monday Morning as she laid there in bed.

Going through the usual morning routine, Drake Mallard (still dressed as Darkwing Duck) made his way up the stairs towards Gosalyn's room.

He opened the door to find Gosalyn in bed.

"Oh...no you don't Gosalyn. You are not playing sick today. Come on...GET UP!"

"But Daddy...I really Am sick. I have that feeling in the pit of my stomach." Gosalyn protested, rubbing her belly.

"Gos hon...it's probably just nerves from that incident on Saturday. Susie did say that she was going to see you again right?"

"Yeah...but..." Gosalyn started but Drake interupted her.

"Yeah so...she'll probably tell you it was all a great big mistake and let you continue living your life with me. Alright sweetie? I think after all we've been through however...I think she owes the three of us an apolgy...one for accusing me of being an unfit parent...two, by accusing Launchpad of being a sex offender and three...hurting you in the worst possible way by putting you in this situation. Honey...Children's Aid...they do mean well when they are dealing with kids that REALLY DO need the help..but sometimes just out of curiousity or suspicion they make mistakes from time to time and oviously we're one of those mistakes. Alright? So calm down and let's get through this day with a smile. I'm sure Honker's probably waiting for you? Now get up, get dressed and come down stairs. You're going to school."

Darkwing left the room as Gosalyn got out of bed.

She really hoped that her father was right...about them being a hugh mistake.

It has caused the once happy family to turn into turmoil over the past couple of weeks.

She fixed up her hair, grabbed her book bag and ran down stairs to have breakfast.

Little did she know...it would probably be her last with her Adopted Father.

Before she left for School, Gosalyn gave her Dad a great big hug and kiss.

"Bye Daddy...I love you and always will."

This caught Drake off by surprise.

"Well...thanks Gosalyn. You too. Have a good day sweetie."

Gosalyn walked over to Honker and the two made their way off towards St.Canard Elementary.

All went well for the most part...no annoucement from the Principal yet, but Gosalyn knew it was coming...soon.

She waited...and waited.

Meanwhile that familiar black car pulled up into the parking lot of St.Canard Elementary and Susie Canaryton stepped out.

She walked up to the school and headed straight for the office.

Back in the second last class of the day, Gosalyn kept her eyes on the clock...one more class to go and was scot-free for the rest of the day without being hounded by SUSIE CANARYTON!

"Maybe she's not coming today Gosalyn." Honker said as the bell rang...indicating the walk to next class.

But Honker spoke too soon as the message came on the P.A system..."Would Gosalyn Mallard please come to the Principal's office...Gosalyn Mallard to the principal's office and bring your stuff with you. Thank you!"

Gosalyn felt like she was swallowing her heart that was lodged in her throat as she looked back at Honker.

"Wish me luck Honk!" She said as she started down the hallway.

Honker watched as Gosalyn made her way down the hall towards the Principal's office...he hoped and prayed that one of Gosalyn's family members were here to pick her up and not that evil...coniving home wreaker.

He walked on to the next class with his thoughts on Gosalyn.

Gosalyn could hear an alarm going off in her mind that something was not quite right about this...something out of the ordinary as she made her way closer to the office.

Her worst fears came true when Susie Canaryton stepped out of the office, holding her car keys on her finger.

"Come on Gosalyn honey...we're going to go for a little ride."

Gosalyn could hear her heart stop when she heard those words.

"You mean...kidnap me out of the school? Do you have my father's concent to do that?" she asked her, backing away from the evil Social Worker.

"I just visit the Mallard household this morning and got him to sign these papers. He saw that with all the investigating I have done on him...it is obvious that DARKWING DUCK is too unfit for your welfare Gosalyn."

"Darkwing Duck is NOT my father Susie..." Gosalyn stated.

"Oh...but he is...as DRAKE MALLARD!"

Gosalyn's eyes went wide as Susie started towards the child.

"How...how did you know? How did you find out?"

"Saturday night I found you riding in a motorcycle with Launchpad and Mr.Mallard, who was at the time Darkwing Duck. I followed you to the pier where you three started talking and I pieced the two together. I did a through investigation this morning with my associates back at the Children's Aid Society Office and now it is time for you to be a good little girl and come with me."

"FAT CHANCE! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU." Gosalyn yelled as she quickly turned on her heels and ran to the nearest exit of the school.  
"GOSALYN. GOSALYN MALLARD, YOU GET BACK HERE!" Susie ordered...but Gosalyn wasn't listening.

She ran out of the school to find Gosalyn just running down the sidewalk towards Avien Way.

Susie jumped into her car and followed, trying to keep up.

Seeing as it was now officially rush hour...all the streets leading up to Avien Way were blocked...giving Gosalyn the chance to escape.

Gosalyn may have won...but it soon won't last.

She sat there patiently in rush hour traffic, waiting for one open oppotunity.

Meanwhile Gosalyn managed to get home safely as she ran into the house and slammed the door, locking it behind her and trying desperately hard to catch her breath.

This caught Drake and Launchpad off guard for they were taking their mid-afternoon naps.  
"Gosalyn? What are you doing home so early? It's only two o'clock!" Drake asked.

"Gosalyn...why are you breathing so hard? Did you just run a marathon?" Launchpad asked as well.

Both were very concerned for the young child.

"Dad...Launchpad it just went from bad to worse."

"Why? What's wrong honey? What happened?" Drake inquired...but before Gosalyn could answer, a loud squeeling of brakes filled the air as a black car squeeled to a stop.

Drake knew right away it was Susie Canaryton.

"Quick...Dad...to Darkwing Tower." Gosalyn cried as she ran towards the chairs.

She sounded so upset for some reason.

So without further ado, the three sat down in the chairs and spun off towards Darkwing Tower...leaving Susie Canaryton to bang on the Mallard's door to her heart's content.

Another cliffhanger...

Gosalyn now has a lot of explaining to do now that they are safe at Darkwing Tower.

I probably won't put up chapter 5 until sometime late tomorrow, so I hope you all bare with me.

Work comes first of course!

As always friends...Read and Review!

Good night!


	5. They've come to take me away!

Hey all you terrors that love to flap in the night...DarkwingFan here.

I've been on a roll as of late getting chapters on this story here. Four chapters in one day as a matter of fact. WOW! Anyway...for those of you who need a recap...this is what has happened.

Susie has already left her mark after that surprise investigation that involved six police officers.

They tore up the whole entire house and left, leaving the three once happy family members shooken up and angry.

Now noticing Drake's sudden anger outbursts, she has decided to keep a VERY close eye on the Mallard Family...by stocking them.

One night while Darkwing Duck was on patrol, (Taking his family with him for protection) they decided to stop next to the harbour front where they all started talking about the ordeals that Children's Aid has put them in.

After hearing Darkwing's voice...she put the two and two together...officially deeming Drake Mallard an Unfit Parent.

When another Monday rolled around for young Gosalyn...she really didn't want to go to school.

Telling her father she was sick...when it was really just nerves over what was to be expected, Drake Mallard sent his little girl to school.

Throughout the whole day...nothing happened until late afternoon when Susie showed up...but talking was not on the agenda that day.

She had the rights to take little Gosalyn away from Drake...for good!

Fearing the loss of her family, she quickly ran out of the school straight home where she thought she was safe.

Susie arrived at the Mallard's home and began banging on the door...causing the family to run to Darkwing Tower for safety.

But just how safe are they?

Will the Mallard's continue to run?

Find out as we continue with part 5 of the story:

The Trouble with Children's Aid.

"Alright Gosalyn...what happened to make you run into the house breathing up a storm and why did you leave school an hour early?" Darkwing asked as Launchpad and Gosalyn sat on the couch.

Gosalyn fought off the tears that threatened to fall for she didn't want to show just how much this recent incident has affected her.

"Dad...Susie Canaryton has deemed you an Unfit Parent. She wants to take me away from you." Gosalyn explained as those tears finally threatened to show.

"WHAT? But...I told her..." Drake started.

"Yeah I know you told her...but that's not the worst part. On Saturday night she was stalking us. She saw us driving down the main street on the Ratcatcher and followed. When we started talking on the pier, she noticed your voice sounding very familiar and put the two and two together. I guess now that she knows that you're also Darkwing Duck..."

"She now thinks I'm putting your life in danger..." Drake finished for her as he pulled Gosalyn to him for a hug. "You did the right thing honey, running away like that. You realized that your life was in danger and quickly ran as fast as you could. I'm so proud of you kiddo."

"This is so riduclous DW...how did this Children's Aid become involved in Gosalyn's life anyway? What is it that she ended up doing?" Launchpad wondered, feeling heartbroken over the little frightened girl.

Drake let out a sigh and held Gosalyn tighter in his arms. "Just your typical mistake turned into tragedy LP. They were called to the school mostly because of her behaviour record."  
Launchpad had a disbelieved look on his face.

"No way...I bettcha most of the kids in school have a bad behaviour record in there. Why?"

"Because LP. Most kids who have problems with society and stuff are usually the target of Children's Aid. Once they get involved...they start digging into things, uncovering whatever could and might be the problem...when they have the problem solved by looking at the parent then action is taken..." Drake sighed again. "I guess when I had that anger outburst the other day there Susie took that as a danger sign. Then reconizing me as Darkwing Duck sealed the deal.

Now I'm a unfit parent and it's up to me to make the biggest decision of my life."

Gosalyn suddenly looked up at her father.

"You're not..." She couldn't finish her question...for the face on Drake said it all.

"Just until we can...solve things out Gos. Prove my innocents."

"I won't let you Daddy. I WON'T!" Gosalyn screamed.

They were so busy talking that they didn't hear the twin blue chairs spinning unexpectedly.

Sitting in one of them was Susie Canaryton.

She looked around at the dark surrounding of a tower...wondering where in the world she was.

Looking to her right...she saw the familar sight of Canard Tower center in the background.

SHE WAS STILL IN SAINT CANARD!

Taking in her surroundings, she went out to the ledge, looking down towards Audobon Bay and the bridge.

"The Audobon Bay Bridge..." She whispered to herself. "I just came from Avian Way to Audobon Bay Bridge through those chairs. This must be Drake Mallard's hideout when he's Darkwing Duck."

She quickly went inside and started looking for the family who had ran away from them to this once safe haven.

"Gosalyn...try to understand. We can't keep running away from Children's Aid honey...they will find us. I'm just hoping they don't find out what those blue chairs are for and stumble across my hideout."

"Think again Mr.Mallard!"

Darkwing, Launchpad and Gosalyn all turned around on the couch to see Susie standing there.

"How...how did you manage to get into my house and find the chairs?" Darkwing asked, quickly standing between the Social Worker and Gosalyn.

"Easy Mr.Mallard...right now located at 537 Avian Way are nearly a dozen of police officers. I have a warrant...indicating that your home is NOT safe. There for Gosalyn is to be put in emergency custody with a foster family immedieately. You may not know this...but you are a very angry and violent man. You don't even know HOW to take care of a family. With your 'once' secret lifestyle Darkwing...how did you ever managed raising her while going out on patrol? I'm sure most nights she didn't go with you."

"Not exactly." Darkwing answered.

"Well then...who was this child with while you were out most nights? Did you leave her with a babysitter?"

"No...I would leave her alone in the house."

"Mr.Mallard...you DO know that it is legal to leave a child at Gosalyn's age unattended for some time. It is what we call...neglect. How many hours a night do you leave this child Mr.Mallard?"

"Sometimes all night and depending on the case...a week."

Susie let out a disgrunting sigh of ignorance.

"Mr.Mallard...I hearby declare that you are in NO shape to care for this child. You are Unfit and I demand that you give the child to me. NOW."

"How could you declare me Unfit Miss.Canaryton? Just because I have a temper and I live a dangerous lifestyle that makes me UNFIT? Most parents do ten times more damage to their child than me. They hit their child, make them do sexual acts...I deal with that while I'm out there fighting crime everyday of my life! I have seen it...yet you people would rather go after a child with behavioural problems than a child who lives a life in fear!!!! Every damn day of their lives. I will NOT GIVE UP GOSALYN THAT EASILY."

"Suit yourself Mr.Mallard...I'll be happy to get in contact with those police officers standing just outside of the Mallard residence to come in, sit on two blue chairs, hit the statue beside it and find out where Darkwing Tower is!"

Darkwing couldn't risk that...there was no way he could risk that.

So much was now at stake...the police finding out where Darkwing Tower was...or giving Gosalyn up!

Gosalyn looked up at her Daddy with fear clearly in her eyes.

"Don't give me up Daddy." She begged, holding his arm tight.

Darkwing looked down at the frightened little girl then looked at Susie..."You go ahead and call the police over. I'd love for them to see what I have that they sure don't!!! I'd rather give away my secret location to a bunch of donut eating cops than give up my little girl."

Susie picked up her walkie Talkie and gave them a special code and the directions.

Pretty soon, the chairs started spinning and when they stopped, a dozen police officers were sitting there dazed and confused.

"Well hello there fellas...and welcome to MY humble abode." Darkwing said, walking up to the officers with Gosalyn holding his hand.

One officer was in shock when he saw just exactly who the victim was.

"Miss.Canaryton, is this the parent you were taking about?" asked Officer Ermine.

"Indeed he is Officer...now Mr.Mallard we can do this the easy way...or we can do this the hard way." Susie asked.

"What's the hard way?" Darkwing wondered, "Oh yeah...and thanks for giving away my SECRET IDENTITY...not to mention my secret hideout."

"Believe me Mr.Mallard...we don't want to do this the hard way...just give Gosalyn to me and nobody gets hurts. Understand?"

Gosalyn held onto her father for dear life as one of the police officers approached her.

"It's alright little one. I'm not going to hurt you. We just want you to come with us to a nicer and safer home." said Officer Hounder.

"I don't want to go to a nicer, safer home...I want to stay here with my Dad." Gosalyn cried.

"Gos...it's for the best honey." Susie replied.

"NO...just leave me all alone. I don't want to leave my DAD!"

Drake let out a sigh as he kneeled down to her level. "Gosalyn honey...I'll fight for you...alright. For now just make this easier for the both us and go."

"Are you sure?" Gosalyn asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes...I'm sure Gosalyn. I promise you!!!!" He said, hugging his little girl then turning to Susie.

"I'll take you straight to court for this Susie Canaryton and fight to get my little Gosalyn back...for now, you make damn good sure that she's put in a good home. As far as I'm concerned...she's in a good home already."

Susie did not say a word as she, along with the police officers and Gosalyn left the tower behind via the chairs.

When they were all out of sight, Darkwing fell to his knees and cried.

So what's Darkwing going to do now that Susie has Gosalyn in protective custody?

Find out in Chapter 6!

As always...Read and Review!!!!

I look so foward to reading what you guys have to say!


	6. Welcome to hell Gosalyn Mallard

Thanks to Pesterfield for pointing out all the mistakes. I've fixed most of them!

I would have made the changes except for the fact that the spell check wasn't working at the time I uploaded the story, and another thing...I started writing the 5th chapter at 5:00 that morning!!!!!

I was half asleep as I wrote it, trying to get some headway before going off to work.

Also thanks to Peach Wookiee and acosta perez jose ramiro for their support as well.

So glad you guys are really enjoying my work!

I've always wanted to become an author and show off my talents.

Hey...they say in horoscopes that people born under the star sign Libra have more talent when it comes to creating things.

Anyway...enough staling...I can already hear you guys complaining for me to stop talking and get on with the show...ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT!!!!! Without further ado...I bring to you Chapter 6 of

The Trouble with Children's Aid.

Rated PG for hints of sexual content.

Nothing too severe or graphic!!!

Darkwing had no idea how long he stayed on that cold hard floor crying for the loss of his daughter Gosalyn, even if it was only for a couple of minutes which seemed to hang.

"How could I let this happen? If only I kept my cool during the investigation...if only I hadn't slammed the door in her face...if only..." Darkwing continued until Launchpad interrupted.

"DW...any other parent would have dealt with it the same way. You did what you had to do, feeling as though your privacy was being invaded, you had to do something. Losing your cool was the right thing to do."

"Launchpad...look where it got me! Gosalyn is gone and I have no idea where that bitch is taking her. For all I know, she could be put in a family that abuses children. Makes sense huh? Take a child out of a good loving home and placing them in with a family who loves to hurt!"

"So what are we going to do now DW?"

"I don't want to do anything right now LP. I just want to go home and think. I'm too angry and hurt right now at the events that have just taken place. My mind is racing and I can't think straight anyways. I think it's best if we just go back home and...relax for the night!"

"But what about the city DW? Who's going to patrol it?"

"I'm not worried about the city right now LP. MY DAUGHTER IS GONE!!!! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS HER!!!! See you at home." Darkwing said as he sat in one of the chairs and went back to Avian Way.

Launchpad just stood there dumbfounded...trying to come up with something that would help bring Gosalyn back.

BUT WHAT?

Meanwhile Susie Canaryton and Gosalyn Mallard were in Susie's vehicle driving towards Gosalyn's new, but hopefully temporary new home.

They pulled up to this very large house located in the nice part of town.

"Well Gosalyn, what do you think of your new home?" Susie asked the quiet little girl sitting beside her.

She looked up to see the large house and quickly made a face.

"I don't like it!" Gosalyn muttered as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms together.

"Gos...come on now honey...don't be like that. This is a new start for you. I'm sure you'll like them. Now come...they are expecting us!"

Susie got out of the car first, but Gosalyn stayed, without any plans to budge.

"Come along now Gosalyn...behave yourself and get out of the car."

Gosalyn finally undid her seatbelt and stepped out of the car...making sure to slam the car door shut.

"HEY! DON'T SLAM THE DOOR, YOU UNDERSTAND?" Susie yelled.

"YEAH I DO YOU...YOU...HOMEWRECKER!" Gosalyn answered right back. "I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME. I LIKE TO KNOW HOW IT IS YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT KNOWING THAT YOU'VE JUST RUINED A ONCE HAPPY FAMILY?"

Susie decided not to answer that and walked up to the door of the house.

A male and female duck answered.

"Well, Susie Canaryton...what a big surprise!"  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs.Duckbillard. I have here your new foster child. She's a REAL handful, but quite NICE. Her name is Gosalyn Mallard."

"Well hello there Gosalyn. So nice to meet you. I'm Lori and this is my husband Jake. We're going to be your new parents. Are you happy about that?" Lori asked with a smile (in Gosalyn's view) most fake!!!!

"Well...I'll leave you guys to get to know each other and get yourselves settled in. Any problems call me. That even goes for you Gosalyn...alright honey? I'll come check on you next week at this time...OK?"

Gosalyn didn't answer her as Susie walked back to the car and drove away.

"Come on in sweetie. Let's get you settled in." Jake said as he placed his arm around the young girl.

Gosalyn jerked away as he did.

"Keep your hands off me." She ordered.

The two new parents looked at eachother in shock.

Susie was right when she said that she was a REAL handful.

"Honey...now I know you've been through a lot ok, but in this house we don't talk like that. Especially towards your parents." Lori said nicely as she lead Gosalyn to her new room. "This is your new room. Do you like it?"

Gosalyn felt like she was going to puke.

The room was everything Gosalyn wasn't.

Pink bed covers, pink pillowcases, flower covered wallpaper, and lace as far as the eye can see.

"Well?" Jake asked. "Is it 'PRINCESS' enough for you?"

"I hate it." Gosalyn growled.

"You might hate it now sweetie but you'll grow into it. Have you had supper yet?" Lori asked.

"No...I'm not hungry."

"Alright Gos...we'll leave you alone to get used to your new room and we'll come back later to check on you...ok?"

Lori and Jake left, leaving Gosalyn alone in her new room.

She knew she wasn't going to like it there...the people were too fake and the room was a mess.

"My Father would never put me in a room like this." She said to herself as she sat on the bed and began to cry. "I want my Daddy. I want Darkwing Duck."

Drake walked into Gosalyn's messy bedroom and looked around.

There was garbage piled up everywhere, dirty clothes that should have been put in the wash months ago and sports equipment in their usual places against walls and on the floor.

He walked over to Gosalyn's bed and sat down, picking up a picture on her bedside table.

The picture was of him and her, sitting on the beak of the Thunderquack inside Darkwing Tower.

Gosalyn was in her Quiverwing outfit while Drake was in clad in purple.

" I wonder what she's doing now? I hope she's alright!" He thought to himself as he placed the picture back where it was and left the room.

"Gosalyn honey...are you hungry? You want something to eat?" Lori asked as she knocked on the door, then opened it and walked in.

She found her new daughter on the bed crying.

"Honey, honey...what's wrong sweetie?" she asked, sitting down on the bed and rubbing Gosalyn's back.

Gosalyn sat up to see her new foster mother comforting her.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Gosalyn said, quickly wiping away her tears.

"I don't think so sweetie...come on and tell me! What's bothering you?"

"I want my Daddy." Gosalyn said, sounding like a frightened two year old.

Upon hearing this from the hallway, Jake came into the room.

"You wanted to see me honey?" he asked.

"No...I want my other Daddy. Drake Mallard!"

"Honey...you can't see him anymore. Children's Aid has placed you here with us for a very long time. Come...it's time for supper." Lori and Jake left the room, expecting Gosalyn to follow. "Gos...you want to come eat?"

Suddenly feeling more upset over the fact that she couldn't see her original father, she laid down on the bed. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Alright honey... If you need us, we'll be downstairs." Said Lori as she turned off the light and left.

All was quiet in the Duckbillard household as Gosalyn slept in her new room, unaware of somebody entering silently.

The shadow crept across the room and sat ever so gently on the bed.

"Gosalyn...Gosalyn honey...wake up." a male voice whispered.

Gosalyn stired in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

"It's your Daddy, Jake...Come on honey! Wake up so we can have some fun."

Still Gosalyn didn't wake up.

"Alright...all the more fun to do it when they least expect it anyways." he said to himself as he threw off the blankets and slowly raised Gosalyn's shirt.

Then he gently placed his hand where it didn't belong and began getting off.

Back at the Mallard household, operation taking back Gosalyn Mallard was now underway as Darkwing Duck now took control of the whole situation.

He had the Justice Ducks out there looking for homes that Gosalyn could have been taken to, and even asked S.H.U.S.H to help out in the fight as well.

J.Gander was delighted to help assist Darkwing in the fight against Children's Aid due to the fact that Hooter himself was a victim of Children's Aid abuse when he was just a child.

The scars still remained with him to this very day as Darkwing told his story and was determine to do anything in his power to help.

He, along with every SHUSH agent would team up to find any evidences of wrong doing and conduct a court case if needed against the Children's Aid Society.

It was time they needed to be taught a lesson...a lesson in making good decisions and helping those WHO REALLY DID need it!

The call for help even went as far as the Mayor of the city as well and he too was willing to help out the desperate hero.

The Mayor even swore to get all the citizens of St.Canard helping as well by starting protests in front of the Children's Aid office to free Gosalyn Mallard.

Darkwing picked up another picture he had in the house of Gosalyn and said..."Don't worry honey. I'll get you back. I've got the entire city helping me out now...I'll show them that we were meant to be together. ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"

There you have it folks!!!! Darkwing's plan has come into action and the whole city is involved.

What will happen next?

Will Gosalyn's abuse continue?

Will Darkwing get Gosalyn back, or even worse...WILL HE FIND OUT ABOUT THE ABUSE THE NEW FAMILY HAS BEEN GIVING HIS LITTLE PRECIOUS CHILD AND CAUSE AN EVEN BIGGER BATTLE!

Stay tuned!


	7. The proof has spoken

DarkwingFan here. For those who have been living under a rock these past couple of days...let's recap the story so far. Gosalyn has been taken away from the Mallards and placed with a nice...but really fake family known as the Duckbillards, Lori and Jake.

They seemed nice on the inside...but on the outside all is not what it seemed to be...especially coming from the father Jake.

Also Darkwing Duck has gathered the whole city in the fight to save Gosalyn.

What will happen?

Find out...NOW!

The Trouble with Children's Aid.

The next day, Susie Canaryton pulled into the parking lot of her workplace to find lots and lots of protesters walking around in a circle, holding picked signs and chanting.

"What the heck is this all about?" she wondered as she picked up her briefcase and walked into the office.

The secretary at the desk greeted Susie with a smile. "Good Morning Susie...How are you?"

"I'm fine Phillis...do you have any idea just what is going on this morning? Why are all these protesters here?"

"I have no idea. They just suddenly showed up with signs and started walking around in a circle chanting something about kids being treated unfairly or something like that." said Phillis as she returned to her typing.

"Well...if you need me I'll be in my office." Susie said as she walked down the hallway.

She knew it was going to be a long day with those protesters standing outside.

Meanwhile The Justice Ducks have found the house Gosalyn was in and were just getting in contact with Darkwing.

"Hey Wingy...it's Gizmoduck. We just found out which house Gosalyn has been placed in. The address number is 1569 Webbed foot Lane. A very nice neighborhood with extremely expensive housing. But all is not good for your little daughter." 

"Why Giz...tell me." Darkwing ordered.

"Well, we had Morgana take a look inside one of the windows and she saw something she wished she never saw."

"WHAT?...WHAT?...TELL ME GIZMO!"

Gizmo handed the phone to Morgana. "I think you better tell him."

Morgana took the phone. "Dark...it's Morgue. Gosalyn is not in a better home Honeywumpus. She's being abused."

Darkwing went silent as he heard the whimpers of his girlfriend on the other end of the line.

'Yeah...she'll be safe alright Susie...you take that frightened little girl out of a loving home and place her in with two abusive bastards.' he thought. "Morgue...listen to me, I'm going to get in contact with SHUSH and tell them what we know. Meanwhile you guys head back to Darkwing Tower. There's nothing more we can do."

"Alright Honeywumpus. See you soon. Bye."

Darkwing hung up the phone and looked at Launchpad.

"What is it, DW? What's going on?"

"Launchpad..we suspect that Gosalyn is being abused in that home she was put in. Morgana spied inside one of the windows and noticed her being hit. We have the address...1569 Webbed foot Lane...that's St.Canard's rich side. But how could two classy people sink so low like that as to abuse an innocent child? I've got to contact J.Gander and let him know that we found the house Gosalyn is in."

He sat down on the couch and pressed a few buttons on the coffee table.

Suddenly a small computer popped out of the table and came to life.

"J.Gander...Darkwing here. We just found out the location of Gosalyn's whereabouts. 1569 Webbed foot Lane. But we got to hurry...the Justice Ducks and I have reason to believe that my little girl is being abused behind closed doors."

"Do you have proof of that Darkwing cause if we don't...we don't have a case."

"Morgana spied into the window of their home and saw the two adults hitting Gosalyn. Is that enough proof?"

J.Gander shook his head..."Well we have a witness...but unless there are bruises on Gosalyn, word is only that...a word. Especially in court. It's their word against ours and sometimes that doesn't stand out. I hate to say this Darkwing but unless Gosalyn is seen with bruises on her in any way...we don't have proof therefore, we don't have a case. Just hope and pray Darkwing Duck that we can get the proof we need to get your little girl back."

Darkwing let out a sigh. "Have we got a date yet for court?"

"Yes we do...it one's weeks time. I've sent agents out to send Children's Aid the forms telling them about the court date."

"So we only have a week to prove that Gosalyn is not safe in the home?"

"That is correct Darkwing. Maybe get the public involved in this one."

"I will J.Gander. Darkwing over and out!"

Shortly after he finished talking with J.Gander he got on the phone and called up the Mayor.

Gosalyn laid on her bed crying after she was hit in the face several times by her Foster Mother Lori.

At the breakfast table Jake told a lie, stating that last night Gosalyn begged him to have sex with her.

Lori went crazy and started slapping Gosalyn silly.

Her body was sore from her face to her shoulders for the bitch also used a belt as well.

"I would never EVEN THINK about asking for that kind of treatment. Why would Jake state such a sick thing?" She cried into her pillow. "I hate it here. I want my REAL Daddy!"

"GOSALYN!!!! WILL YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE?" Lori yelled from the stairs.

Gosalyn quickly wiped away the tears and came downstairs.

Lori grabbed Gosalyn by the chin and made her look her in the eye.

"Don't you ever do a thing like that to my husband again. You are just a little girl. You understand me?"

"But I didn't do anything. He's lying!!!" Gosalyn protested.

"I don't think so Gosalyn! Jake would never come up with a story like that. He's not a pervert. Now, find something nice to wear and try to cover up those bruises. We're going out." Lori said as she pushed Gosalyn hard up the stairs, making her trip and fall.

Gosalyn felt the tears welling up in her eyes again as Lori let out a evil laugh.

"Stupid kid."

Gosalyn stormed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door shut...causing Jake to scream next.

"HEY YOU LITTLE BITCH, ANOTHER RULE IN THIS HOUSE...DON"T SLAM THE FUCKING DOOR! DO IT AGAIN AND YOU GET A SPANKING...UNDERSTAND?"  
Gosalyn ran towards her bed and once more started crying uncontrollably.

"This is hell..."

The Duckbillards walked hand in hand down the street while Gosalyn kept her distance behind them on a leash like some dog.

The public, being asked to keep their eye out for a little redheaded girl with bruises on her started taking pictures with non-flash able cameras and cell phones.

The display alone was enough evidence of abuse, a child being put on a leash like an animal was against a child's rights to be free.

Gosalyn couldn't hold back the tears for she was the center of attention.

Instead...she just let them fall freely down her bruised up cheeks.

Later on that night Darkwing received the pictures taken by the citizens of St.Canard of his little baby girl on a leash.

Sure enough she even had a couple of bruises and looked very much in pain as they pulled and tugged on the leash for her to keep up.

"Those bastards will pay." Darkwing said darkly as he put those pictures in a file with papers telling the story of the events that had taken place.

Then he called up J.Gander to let him know that he has the evidence needed for court.

"Good Job Darkwing...we too have some pictures here taken by an undercover agent. Very disturbing pictures. Graphic to say the least. You want to come over to my office and have a look at them?"

Darkwing closed his eyes and nodded. "I'll be right there J.Gander."

A few moments later, Darkwing arrived with Launchpad by his side to SHUSH Headquarters.

He had with him his files of evidence.

They walked into J.Gander's office.

"Darkwing...come in and have a seat." J.Gander said, pointing to the chairs in front of his desk.

Darkwing and Launchpad sat down.

"J.Gander...here is my side to the story and the pictures taken by the public." Darkwing said as he handed the files over.

"Who got the public to take pictures?" J.Gander pondered.

"The Mayor. He got the public involved in this case as well. He even has citizens in front of the Children's Aid Society protesting as we speak."

"Very nice...just the kind of evidence we need at this point and what is with the leash? She looks like she being treated like some kind of dog instead of a little girl."

"I know...most likely they put her in that leash so that she doesn't run away from them."

J.Gander let out a sigh and closed up the files. "This is definitely a case of abuse for sure, both in the physical and the sexual form as well..take a look at these pictures. I must warn you through Darkwing that these pictures are very graphic in nature."

After going through all the pictures, Darkwing had the look of a madman on his face.

"Those BASTARDS. How dare they hurt my baby girl in that manner? I'm sure that whoever is doing that to Gosalyn is also turning the story around so that she gets punished."

"In what sense Darkwing? Like...what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean J.Gander is that he's manipulating her. Most likely he's telling his wife that Gosalyn's asking for it so that she gets mad. Then Gosalyn gets the punishment. That's what I mean."

He put the pictures into the file and closed it.

Just looking at those pictures made him sick to his stomach.

"How could anybody even sleep knowing that they love to get their rocks off on an innocent baby girl? I'm so going to get them now. This Family is going to get it AND The Children's Aid!!!! J.Gander, I can't wait til that court date!"

Meanwhile at the Duckbillard's home, Gosalyn sat in the closet curled up in a little ball crying over what just took place.

She had just been sexually assaulted by Jake and most likely the next morning come up with some crazy story about her wanting it just to get Lori upset and beat her like the last time.

"I wish somebody could come and get me out of here." She said to herself. "Whenever I go out I have to wear this leash, almost everything I say and do I get punished for. I can't even recognize myself in the mirror anymore. I can't even sleep at night knowing that my "Father" wants to have sex with me...I want to get out of here...please..."

Gosalyn stayed in that closet all night crying, alone and scared!

As always Read and Review folks!


	8. All's well it ends well!

Hey all you Darkwing Fans out there...DarkwingFan here with Chapter 8 of my story The Trouble with Children's Aid. Now Darkwing Duck has all the evidence he needs to make a case against the Children's Aid. All was fine in Gosalyn's life until Susie Canaryton came in and crashed the poor little girl's world.

Now her world is filled with fear of being beaten and even worse sexually assaulted at the hands of her own Foster Father.

Will Darkwing get Gosalyn back?

Will Children's Aid pay for what they have done and maybe change their practices on how they run things?

Find out as we come to the conclusion of:

The Trouble with Children's Aid.

The day couldn't have come any faster for Darkwing Duck as he got his stuff ready for court.

He was going to get Gosalyn back...even if it meant taking Children's Aid to the Supreme Court if he had too!

As far as Darkwing was concerned...his alter-ego Drake Mallard did nothing wrong...the Children's Aid just blew his little temper tantrum out of proportion which sealed the deal of Gosalyn's fate in his household.

Now she was placed with a family who was everything Drake wasn't, abusive and uncaring.

Drake Mallard would never have dreamed of placing one negative hand on her feathers...let alone touch her in places she didn't want to be touch, or even rape her for goodness sake.

He took a look at one picture in particular of the large man on top of Gosalyn, doing some sick act on her he was sure.

Meanwhile Susie Canaryton showed up at the Duckbillard's home for her weekly visit with Gosalyn...but it wasn't the case on this day...this day she came with some very bad news.

She knocked on the door and waiting.

Lori knew who was at the door and quickly sent a bruised and battered Gosalyn up to her room before answering the door.

It was obvious that she had severe injuries as she practically limped up those stairs, her tail feathers showed major blisters from heavy spanking, mostly from hard belt slaps and her private area showed signs of abuse as well.

It hurt to even walk anywhere.

"Oh and Gosalyn...try to cover up those bruises would you?" Lori whispered to her as more knocks could be heard. "Coming." She put on her best fake happy voice.

"Good Morning Lori...may I come in?" Susie asked her as she stepped up into the house.

"Sure Miss.Canaryton. Are you here to talk to Gosalyn? I'll see if she's up yet...Poor little girl hasn't been sleeping well these days...Possibly homesick...but that usually happens with a young child, doesn't it? I'll be right back." Lori said as she made her way up the stairs towards Gosalyn's room.

She opened the door to find Gosalyn not doing as she was told.

Quickly closing the door behind her...she hissed, "I thought I told you to cover those bruises up? If Susie saw those she'd be wondering where on earth you got those."

"No Lori...I'm not going to cover up your secret life." Gosalyn yelled as she left her room and headed painfully back down the stairs.

Susie was shocked at what she saw. "Gosalyn...what in God's name have you done to yourself?"

"You mean what in God's name have they done to me?" Gosalyn pointed out her Foster Parents.

Now this was turning into a very shocking case indeed as Susie opened up her briefcase and pulled out her files. "I have some very bad news. We have all been sent to court by one Drake Mallard."

Gosalyn's eyes lit up at the hearing of that name.

"He's fighting to get Gosalyn here back."

"And he's going to win too for these are now evidence to what you monsters have done to me. And if you think that this doesn't shock the Judge...I think this will!!" Gosalyn said as she showed off her tail feathers, all blistered and bruised like the rest of her body.

Susie was about ready to be sick upon the sight. "What on earth have you guys done to her?" She demanded as she looked at her watch.

There was no time for the Duckbillards to answer for it was time to go to Court.

Lori, Jake and Gosalyn all went into Susie's car and headed for the St.Canard Courthouse downtown.

The parties all gathered inside the room and waited for the Judge to make his arrival.

Drake Mallard was standing on one side while the Duckbillards stood on the other.

Then Drake saw his baby girl practically limping behind her Foster Parents, her face and body were bruised beyond recognition and her tail feathers looked...sick.

"What the hell have they done to you honey?" Drake asked himself as the Judge finally stepped into the room.

"All rise...Judge Charles Webber preceding." The bailiff said as he stood up to the podium and handed him a sheet of paper. "This is the case of Drake Mallard vs the Children's Aid for custody of his daughter Gosalyn Mallard. You may be seated."

The Judge looked at his papers and began the case.

"Ok...this is the Case of Drake Mallard vs The Children's Aid society. The Plaintiff, Drake Mallard is accusing the Defendant The Duckbillards and Children's Aid Society for pain, suffering and the return of his daughter. Mr.Mallard, would you like to explain your side of the story." Judge Webber asked as Drake stood up.

"It happened on a Monday Morning I send my daughter Gosalyn to school and she was approached by Miss.Susie Canaryton of the St.Canard Children's Aid Society at the school. She asked her questions about her home life which there was nothing wrong. Miss.Susie Canaryton then continued to stalk her, constantly showing up at the school to more less torture her. Gosalyn told Miss.Canaryton that there was nothing wrong at home and to leave her alone. This didn't fair to well with both the Children's Aid and the School. I have here records of the events and when they happened." Drake said as he opened up his files and pulled out the first sheet of paper, handing it to the bailiff.

The Bailiff then handed the sheet over to the Judge so he can have a look.

"Mr.Mallard, you explained on this sheet of paper that you have lost your temper the day Miss.Susie Canaryton came with some officers to do an investigation...is that right?"

"Yes, Your Honor...I was getting annoyed with the whole thing and told Miss.Susie Canaryton to stay away from my family, slamming the door in her face. Then that night I went out with my daughter and Launchpad McQuack as Darkwing Duck."

The whole crowd broke out in shock as the Judge banged down his gavel. "Order...order. So you mean to tell us Mr.Mallard that you are REALLY Darkwing Duck?"

"That is correct Your Honor. I'm willing to give away my secret identity for the sake of getting my child back in my safe, loving arms...as you can clearly see here Your Honor...my daughter looks like a wreck. I can see it from here...she's got bruising everywhere on her body."

"Miss Mallard, would you stand up before the Court please?" The Judge asked suddenly.

Gosalyn stood and walked up the stand beside the Judge.

"How old are you Miss.Mallard?"

"I'm nine..."

"In your own words Miss.Mallard, could you describe the first time you met Miss.Susie Canaryton?"

"I was in Mr.Leopard's class when I was called to the office. I walked into Principal Farnsworth's office to find a Social worker sitting at the desk. She then took me into another room and we had a talk." Gosalyn said.

"What kind of questions did Miss.Canaryton ask you that day Gosalyn?"

"She asked me why I didn't have so many friends then she asked me about my home life and who I lived with and stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"She asked me if my father or his room-mate abused me and I said no."

"Then what happened?"

"I went back to class."

"What happened the second time you met with Miss.Canaryton?"

"I told her the same thing as I told her the last time and I kind of lost it on her. Telling her to leave me and my family alone. Then later on that day I was called back into the office and Miss.Farnsworth wanted to know why I was so angry at Miss.Canaryton and I told her why. That's when she told me that Miss.Canaryton was going to do an surprise investigation at our home.

I called up my Dad and warned him of what was to be expected."

"After the investigation...what happened after that? Were you there when your father had that outburst?"

"Yes."

"So what happened?"

"That night we went to Darkwing Tower then went out on patrol. My father didn't want to leave me alone after what happened earlier on that day...we decided since the night was so quiet, we went down to the pier to talk. What we didn't know what that Miss.Canaryton was stalking us and over heard our conversation. That Monday I went back to school where I attended most of my classes until Principal Farnsworth called me into her office.

I walked down to the office only to find Miss.Canaryton holding a set of her car keys. She told me that we were going for a little ride and I ran away from the school, home. I got my Father and Launchpad and we headed to Darkwing Tower where we thought we'd be safe. Suddenly Susie found a way to the Tower and forced my Dad to make a decision. He gave me up and I went to the Duckbillards."

"Those bruises on your body Gosalyn...how on earth did you get those?"

Gosalyn only pointed to her Foster Parents with her head lowered.

"Gosalyn, you mind explaining to the court exactly how you got those bruises."

"I got them from those two. They make up stories in order to abuse me. Jake even has sex with me at night when I'm asleep and blames me for coming on to him. That's when Lori here takes a hissy fit and starts whipping me with anything she could find. I was even hit in the head by a rolling pin once during my short stay. Whenever we go out I have to wear a dog leash so I don't run off and I don't have any freedom once so ever." Gosalyn burst into tears.

"Bailiff, you mind taking Gosalyn into my office please?"

Gosalyn walked off the podium and headed into the Judge's office.

"As proof of abuse and the proof of statements by Drake Mallard, I have no other choice than to take custody rights away from the Duckbillard family and give full custody rights back to Mr.Drake Mallard. Case dismissed!" The Judge said, bringing down his grovel.

The Duckbillards tried in vain to protest but to no avail.

"Mr.Mallard, Miss.Susie Canaryton...may I see you in my office."

"This is an outrage...I have taken that girl out of harm's way to a nice loving home. You have made a great big mistake Your Honor." Susie stated as she walked into the office.

"No...I believe you were in the wrong Miss.Canaryton. Reading Mr.Mallard's statements, it has come to my conclusion that you have abused your right of practice as a Social Worker. You have brought this child pain and suffering that maybe with her for sometime. I'm a personal friend to Darkwing Duck, there for I know that this Man behind the Masked Mallard would not harm a single feather on this child's head. The Family you have given this child to has major severe problems and there for should not even qualify as Foster Parents. After hearing the testimony from this brave girl..." The Judge paused to bring Gosalyn closer to him. "I have come to the conclusion that this case is closed and that Drake Mallard is the soul protector of this child. As for you Miss.Canaryton...I'am ordering you to give up your job as a Social Worker."  
As Susie stood there dumbfounded, Drake and Gosalyn reunited and walked out of the office.

Father and Daughter were together once more!!!

"Oh...Drake. I think you should take that little girl to the hospital and get her checked out. If you want, I can come with you, just to back you up on the case that you didn't do any of this stuff to her."

"Thanks Your Honor. Would you?"

The Judge nodded and grabbed his coat. "Bailiff, could you escort Miss.Canaryton out of the building please?"

At the hospital Gosalyn was checked out by Nurse Clovis, Drake's and Gosalyn's Family doctor.

"It'll take a while for some of these minor bruises to disappear but the big bruises will take some time. I see one of them right here is infected so we're going to have Gosalyn on some antibiotics. Ok sweetie?"

Gosalyn and Drake both nodded.

"So Drake, you said that you wanted a full examination done today?"

"Yes Clovis...I have reason to believe she was sexually assaulted in the home as well. I have pictures of her being violated right here." Drake said as he showed Clovis one clear picture of Jake on top of the young girl.

"Oh my goodness. Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"Yes...I want Gosalyn fully checked for Sexually Transmitted Diseases and anything else that may have happened to her. You don't think she could get pregnant yet...do you?"

"Well, if she hadn't started her period yet Mr.Mallard, then that would be a no. But I could do a test to prove it if you feel the need."

Drake nodded as Gosalyn was gently placed down on the bed.

"Daddy, could you...hold my hand?" Gosalyn asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sure pumpkin. I'm so sorry this has happened to you!" Drake answered back as he held his daughter's hand.

When the examination was over, Drake took Gosalyn back home...to her Real home on Avian Way.

A week later, Gosalyn started noticing her bruises were starting to fade and she was feeling a lot better about herself as time went on.

The Mallard's never heard from Children's Aid ever again...in fact they recently received a letter of apology.

'Dear Mallard Family:

We here at The Children's Aid Society of St.Canard give our deepest apologies for the physical and mental damage done to your daughter and your family. We have obviously made a very big mistake with our practices and we promise you it won't happen again. When we get calls from Schools around St.Canard we take them seriously, even if it's just a false alarm. We should have known better when your child was telling the truth and moved on.

Please except our deepest apologies.

Sincerely:

The Children's Aid.'

Drake placed that in the garbage where it belonged and placed this whole nightmare behind them...for good!

THE END!


End file.
